Suddenly Supernatural
by Fiyui-chan
Summary: setelah kecelakaan yang membuat mobilnya hancur, entah kenapa dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa melihat sesosok makhluk bersurai merah muda yang entah kenapa hanya bisa ia lihat. membuat kehidupannya menjadi aneh dan membuatnya berpikir tak berlogika... AU


Angin berhembus dengan kencang sore hari ini, para pedagang kaki lima mulai berkemas mengemasi barang dagangannya. Langit cerah berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi kelabu gelap. Beberapa sampah plastik serta dedaunan kering beterbangan mengikuti arah angin berhembus.

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh membawa berbagai macam barang bawaan, sesekali tangannya membenahkan topi rajutan bewarna merah muda dengan bordiran namanya _Sakura_. Gadis yang memiliki surai merah muda seperti bunga Sakura itu mengenakan bawahan celana _jeans _dipadukan dengan atasan lengan panjang bewarna merah muda bergambar kartun Doraemon, serta kaki-kakinya yang berlari beralaskan sepatu kets bewarna putih.

Ditubuhnya terdapat tas selempang dan ditangannya menggenggam tiga buah kertas karton masing-masing bewarna biru, merah, dan merah muda. Saat ia menyebrangi jalan, karena panik dan tak memperhatikan kanan dan kiri jalan terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba saja dari arah kanan terdapat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Tiiiin…

Braak…

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), DLDR, AU, dan lain-lain

**.**

**Suddenly Supernatural**

**.**

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, walaupun saat ini orang di luar kaca sana sedang tergopoh-gopoh menghindari hujan yang datang tiba-tiba . Dia menyetir hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menyulur ke depan meraih tombol untuk menyalakan radio di dalam mobilnya.

Setelah terdengar suara dari radio, tangannya menekan tombol chanel diradio mencari siaran yang dikiranya menarik. Tangannya berhenti kala ia menemukan sebuah stasiun radio yang menyiarkan musik bergenre_ rock_, sebuah stasiun radio yang biasanya ia dengarkan. Sekali tangannya terangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarkannya.

Saat di persimpangan jalan, di ujung jalan sana, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara sirine ambulan yang semakin lama semakin kencang kala ia semakin maju mengendarai mobilnya. Ingin mendengar lebih jelas, Sasuke mengecilkan volume suara radionya. Tepat di ujung jalan sana, ia melihat keramaian serta sebuah mobil ambulan bewarna putih.

Mobilnya semakin mendekat, terlihat bercecer darah yang masih terlihat basah menempel pada permukaan jalan. Barang-barang berserakahan dijalan dengan sebagian terkena cipratan noda darah yang menetes. Tempat kecelakaan itu terdapat di depan sebuah taman di pusat kota Tokyo, taman yang biasanya menjadi tempat pelepas lelah itu memang menjadi kawasan hijau yang telah ditetapkan oleh pemerintah kota Tokyo lima tahun yang lalu.

Onyxnya melihat sesuatu bewarna yang tersangkut diantara rimbunnya pepohonan, sesuatu bewarna putih dengan sebagian besar bewarna merah. Lalu onyxnya beralih pada seseorang yang berbaring di ranjang dengan tabung oksigen yang dipegang oleh seorang suster_. _'Mungkin korban kecelakaan,' batinnya.

Memang sedikit yang bisa ia lihat dari korban tersebut, pikirannya berkata bahwa yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan adalah seorang wanita karena rambutnya yang merah panjang. Tak mempedulikan tentang korban kecelakaan ataupun apa yang barusan dilihatnya, Sasuke segera menambahkan kecepatan meninggalkan tempat kecelakaan tersebut.

Dilihatnya dari kaca sepion mobilnya, tempat terjadinya kecelakaan itu semakin lama semakin mengecil lalu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dialihkan lembali onyxnya untuk berkonsentrasi menyetir pada jalanan di hadapannya. Namun karena terlena oleh suara music klasik –yang sebelumnya telah ia ubah daro rock menjadi klasih- yang membuatnya mengantuk, akhirnya sebuah rambu lalu lintas terlewat dari pandangan matanya. Rambu lalu lintas yang menjelaskan bahwa sekitar lima meter di depannya, terdapat tikungan tajam.

Sasuke membuka matanya tiba-tiba karena kaget akan tikungan yang ada di hadapanya. Jarak antara mobil dan batasan jalan tidak memungkinkan untuk berbelok dengan lancar. Tepat seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan berhenti saat mobilnya menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

Sasuke merasa dunianya menjadi terhisap dalam kubangan hitam besar. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri berkali-kali lipat, pandangannya memburam. Dan sebelum dirinya hilang kesadaran, terakhir yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya dengan panik.

.

**~Suddenly Supernatural~**

**.**

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dilihatnya sesuatu bewarna putuh samar yang mengelilinginya. Telinganya mendengar suara percakapan yang ia duga ialah suara perempuan, kepalanya mencoba menoleh ke asal suara, dan dilihatnya satu orang pria dan satu orang wanita sedang bercakap-cakapan tanpa mengetahui bahwa saai ini ia telah sadar dari tidurnya.

Salah seorang diantaranya mengenakan setelan jas bewarna putih yang biasanya dikenakan oleh para dokter sedangkan yang satunya lagi seorang laki-laki yang ia kenali adalah kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi.

Tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua, ia menghadapkan kepalanya lurus keatap ruang rawatnya yang sekarang ia ketahui adalah rumah sakit. Pikirannya melayang kebeberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia terdampar diruangan serba putih ini.

Ia menghela napas beberapa kali, ia sudah ingat sepenuhnya tentang kenapa dan bagaimana ia kecelakaan. Sekarang mau apa? Pikirannya kalut memikirkan nasib mobil kesayangan hadiah dari keluarganya pada hari ulang tahun beberapa saatyang lalu.

Hah…

Kenapa musibah datang kepadanya pada saat yang tidak tepat?

Sepertinya ia harus bertanya pada aniki tercintanya tentang mobil kesayangannya.

Mengingat tentang kecelakaannya yang terjadi –menurutnya- beberapa saat yang lalu, ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah muda mengetuk kaca mobinya sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya. Apa dia yang menolongnya saat ia kecelakaan? Apa ia yang membawanya kerumah sakit?

Semakin ia memikirkan wanita itu, semakin penasaran pula ia dengan wanita itu.

Dilihatnya Itachi yang berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan cemas, sedikit geli karena wajah Itachi yang seperti itu membuat ia terlihat bodoh. Dilihatnya tersu Itachi yang akhirnya duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disamping ranjang rumah sakit.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman. Aku langsung kesini saat mendengar kabar bahwa kau kecelakaan." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn,"

Itachi menghela napas saat dirasanya tanggapan Sasuke kelewat singkat, lithat! Wajahnya saja tidak ada perubahan antara sebelum dan sesudah kecelakaan. "Ada seseorang yang mengabariku bahwa kau kecelakaan."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Hn,"

"Entahlah, sepertinya seorang wanita, ia mengatakan kalau kau kecelakaan dan memberi tahu tempat kau dirawat, itu saja." Jawab Itachi. "Tapi saat aku menghubungi nomer itu untuk yang keduakalinya, nomor tu tidak aktif," terusnya.

Sasuke menggumam tidak jelas, apa mungkin wanita yang dimaksud Itachi adalah wanita yang sama yang ia lihat? Tapi jikalau benra, kemana wanita itu?

Itachi meraih apel yang ia bawa di atas meja pasien di samping ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati Sasuke, lalu mengupasnya dengan pisau dengan apik, hingga kulit apel merah menjadi terpoting membentuk panjang. Setelah itu, Itachi memotong daging buah apel berbentuk dadu dan meletakan di atas piring yang sudah ada.

Itachi melirik Sasuke sekilas melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh adik semata wayangnya itu, sepertinya Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena tatapan mata onyxnya tajam menatap luar jendela yang terbuka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Makan apelnya Sasuke!" ucap Itachi menyodorkan piring yang terdapat ebebrapa potong apel dadu dengan garpu kecil yang tertancap disalah satu apel.

Sasuke melirik apel sekilas dan menggelengkan kepalanya menolak, "Tomat!" serunya.

Itachi hanya menghela napas pasrah, kenapa sikap adiknya tidak berupah sedikitpun? Padahal Itachi sempat berharap bahwa setelah Sasuke kecelakaan, ia bisa berubah menjadi Sasuke yang manis. Namun harapannya pupus melihat adiknya yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Baik-baik, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu menyukai buah-buahan selain tomat. Entah kenapa yang ada di otaknya hanya ada tomat-tomat-toman dan tomat, kenapa Sasuke bisa sebegitu jatuh cintanya pada buah berbentuk bulat yang memiliki rasa asam manis? Apa Sasuke telah diguna-guna oleh tomat? Entahlah.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar menatap potongan apel yang masih disodorkan oleh Itachi. "Hn, aku mau tomat!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar namun sedikit ditekankan.

Mendengar ucapan adik menyebalkannya, Itavhi hanya menghela napas dan meletakan kempali apel yang telah susah payah ia kupas kembali di atas meja. "Baik-baik akan aku belikan, baik-baik disini! Kalau butuh sesuatu tekan tombol merah di samping tempat tidurmu!" ucapnya lalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Setelah sepeninggalan Itachi, sasuke menghela napas dan meraih _handphone_nya yang berada di atas meja dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak diperban. Dibukanya aplikasi pesan dan menghela napas karena banyak sekali pesan yang masuk pada ponsel _touchscreen_nya.

.

**Baka dobe**

**Temeee… aku dengar kau kecelakaan? Kau baik-baik sajakan teme? Aku sedang diperjalanan saat ini, mungkin aku akan telat datang kesana karena jalanan sangat mecet di kota. Oh ya, aku bersama Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, dan Sai. Semoga kau baik-baik saja teme. **

.

**Karin**

**Sasuke-**_**kuuuuun**_**, yaampun Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, aku sangat cemas mendengar kabar bahwa kau kecelakaan. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Baikkah? Bagian mana yang sakit? Tunggu aku Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, aku akan datang!**

.

**Okaa-**_**san**_

**Sasu sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Okaa-**_**san**_** sangat khawatir padamu saat Itachi memberi tahu bahwa kau kecalakaan. Semoga Kami-sama selalu bersamamu nak. Okaa-**_**san**_** dan Otou-**_**san**_**mmu akan segera datang menjengukmu, semoga kau baik-baik saja sampai kami datang Sasu sayang. Kami mencintaimu.**

.

Sasuke menghela napas karena membaca sebagian pesan yang dikirim orang-orang terdekat untuknya. Rata-rata tujuan dari pesan itu sama saja, semoga dirinya cepat sembuh. Karena bosan dengan mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya, ia meletakkan kembali di atas meja.

"Bosan?"

Tiba-tiba dari samping kanannya terdengar suara seorang wanita. Dengan reflek, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tempat tidur, dilihatnya seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dengan topi rajutan bewarna putih dikepalanya, ia menatap kearahnya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya bingung, bukan karena wanita ini aneh –mungkin di akui sedukit- tapi karena ia tidak mengenal wanita ini. tunggu, sepertinya ia pernah melihat wanita ini, tapi dimana?

Semakin Sasuke memandang bingung wanita itu. Wanita itu malah memandang Sasuke dengan aneh. "Ada yang aneh dengan aku?"yanya wanita itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku?" tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerurkan mengerutkan alis matanya bingung, sesekali ia meletakkan tangannya di atas dagu seolah berpikir. "Sakura," ucapnya menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya dengan raut yang berseri-seri.

Melihat respon wanita itu, Sasuke semakin bingung memandang aneh wanita itu. Tinggal menyebutkan namanya saja harus mikir terlebih dahulu, aneh. "Hn,"

Mendengar respon Sasuke, wanita itu semakin tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke, "Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu. Baik-baik, Sasuke akui bahwa gadis itu aneh, sangat malah. Untuk apa dia bertanya siapa dirinya, seharusnya yang bertanya itu ia, karena gadis ini dengan seenaknya masuk dalam ruang rawatnya, yah… walaupun ia tidak tahu kapan wanita ini masuk dalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke," jawabnya datar.

"Oh," responnya, "Oh ya, tadi aku melihatmu kecelakaan loh! Kau menyetir tidak tentu arah dan akhirnya mobilmu melewati garis batas lalu menabrak pohon. Kau tahu, aku beruntung melihatnya, jarang-jarang aku melihat kecelakaan dari awal sampai akhir." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"…"

Gila. Bukan aneh lagi tapi gila, pikir Sasuke.

"Padahal aku ingin memvideokanhya dengan ponselku untuk kenang-kenangan atau bisa aku unggah di media masa seperti Youtube, Twitter, atau Facebook, tapi melihatmu yang berdarah-darah dan terlihat kesakitan aku jadi tidak tega. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik aku menolongmu, untung saja kau selamat."

Gadis ini benar-benar gila.

"Kau…"

"Temee…"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu kamar rawat inapnya dibuka paksa oleh teman-temannya yang satu persatu mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Pirang, hitam, perak, merah, coklat, dan biru putih. Melihat hal itu membuatnya menjadi mengalihkan perhatian seluruhnya dari gadis gila berambut gulali kepada teman-memannya.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke-kun…" seseorang memelik lehernya erat, hingga rasanya lehernya terasa tercekik dan lengan kirinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Lepaskan Karin!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ngga, kan aku khawatir padamu Sasuke-_kun_."

"Karin-_chan_ kasian Sasuke, kau tidak melihat lengan Sasuke menjadi mumi begitu." Ucap Suigetsu yang berdiri disamping Sai.

Mendengar ucapan Suigetsu yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya, Karin segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya pada Sasuke dan melihat tubuh sasuke yang dibeberapa anggota tubuhnya terbalut dengan perban. "Astaga, maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak melihat kalau tubuhmu digulung perban."

Mendengar ucapan Karin, Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal dan melayangkan pandangan membunuh pada Karin.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apa keadaanmu sudah baikan?" tanya Hinata yang berdiri disamping Naruto dengan membawa bingkisan berupa buah-buahan ditangannya, lalu ia berjalan kesamping Karin untuk meletakkan bingkisan itu diatas meja.

"Hn, baik."

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sai seraya tersenyum.

"Hn,"

"Teme, sungguh aku tak menyangkan bahwa kau bisa mengalami kecelakaan. Kupikir dengan tampang menyeramkanmu kau bisa menakuti malaikan maut hahaha" ucap Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas yang berdiri disamping kiri ranjangnya dengan diam, sesekali tertawa dengan percakapan yang menurutnya lucu. Namun sedikit heran dan bingung menyerangnya. Apa teman-temannya belum menyadari keberadaan Sakura diantara mereka?

"Aku senang melihatmu sehat Sasuke, karena kupikir kau ada yang menemani disini. Aku ingin menjenguk temanku yang kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan?"

"Ya, teman kuliahku. Dia kecelakaan pada waktu yang sama denganmu, mungkin tepat saat aku menerima kabar bahwa temanku kecelakaan." Jawab Ino.

"Dia koma saat ini," terus Hinata.

"Kau juga mengenalnya Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi dulu Sasuke, ayo Hinata." Ucap Ino lalu diikuti Hinata di sampingnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memandang kepergian Ino dan Hinata dengar alis berkerut, sesekali pupil matanya tak tentu arah menatap sekelilingnya seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Pada saat sakura menatap kearahnya, ia mengalihkan tatapannya minghindari tatapan hijau milik gadis sakura itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang aku lihat di samping kiri tempat tidurmu? Kau aneh." Tanya Tenten.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Wahai manusia yang saat ini menjenguk Sasuke, tidak lihatlah kalian makhluk tuhan paling nyentrik dengan surai merah muda berdiri dengan tatapan bingun di sampingnya?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik dari tembok itu?"

Ah, sepertinya temannya mulai aneh. "Apa kalian tidak melihatnya?"

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu mengernyit bingung, sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti di tembok dengan cat putih itu. "Kau bicara apa teme? Aku tidak melihat apapun disana, kecuali tembok dengan cat putih yang kulihat. Apa ada yang lain?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, namun berusaha tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya di depan teman-temannya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai muncul dari pelipisnya, turun perlahan dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi komono rumah sakitnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dan teman-temannya hanya mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menegang mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura yang tiba-tiba terdengar samar di indra pendengarannya. Tangannya memegang kepala bagian keningnya berdenyut nyeri mendengar suara Sakura dan yang lainnya yang begitu samar dan tidak jelas. Sesekali bibirnya merintih menahan rasa sakit, dilihatnya kesekeliling penjuru ruangan, sekelibat wajah cemas teman-teman yang menghampirinya, sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam dan kesadaran terampas darinya.

Hey, tak ada sekelabat merah muda dalam penglihatannya tadi!

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mengitari rumah sakit yang sudah menjadi rumah sementaranya selama dua hari belakangan ini. dan selama itulah ia tidak melihat seorang atau sesosok makhluk bersurai merah muda panjang yang –mungkin- telah menyelamatkan hidupnya saat ia kecelakaan tempo hari.

Ia memandang ke depan dimana terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa permainan anak kecil. Ia melihat beberapa anak kecil yang menderita kanker bermain dengan riangnya bersama teman-remannya sesama penderita kanker dengan riang, seolah tidak ada beban penderitaan yang mereka alami.

Saat matanya terfokus dengan objek dihadapannya, tak sengaja iris hitamnya tersibak dengan sesuatu bewarna merah muda yang berjalan keatas tangga yang berada tepat disamping taman anak-anak di dalam rumah sakit. Dengan pandangan ingin tahu, Sasuke mengikuti jejak Sakura dan menaiki tangga rumah sakit menuju lantai atas.

Saat dipersimpangan tangga, onyxnya melihat seseorang yang memiliki surai pirang yang duduk di depan salah satu ruangan dengan tulisan 'Sakura' di depan pintu. Merasa mengenali sosok pemilik rambut pirang itu, Sasuke segera mendekati orang itu.

"Ino?" panggil Sasuke.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Ino segera menolehkan suaranya ke asal suara, "Sasuke?" ucapnya mengerutkan alis.

"Sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menjenguk temanku yang dirawat di ruangan ini."

"Yang kecelakaan itu?"

"Ya. apa kau mau melihatnya?"

Sasuke memandang ruangan itu sebentar, "Mungkin lain kali saja,"

"Baiklah. Jenguklah ia sesekali selama kau masih di rumah sakit!"

"Hn," lalu ia berjalan lurus kembali mencari apa yang ia cari sebelumnya.

Sasuke berjalan santai melewatu ruangan demi ruangan yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut. Arah mata onyxnya focus memandang kedepan, sesekali melirik sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Namun, karena hampir setengan jam ia berkeliling namun tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar inapnya.

Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, lalu mendorong ke depan pintu putih dihadapannya. Onyxnya menemukan -lagi- seorang atau sesoso makhluk bersurai merah muda yang selama beberapa hari ini menghilang, dan entah bagaimana caranya dia kembali lagi dan muncul di dalam kamarnya.

Dilihatnya gadis manis bersurai merah muda yang sedang membelakanginya menghadap jendela. Dari penglihatannya, sepertinya Sakura sendang memikirkan sesuatu, batinnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke, "Sasuke!" ucapnya lalu berlari kecil kea rah Sasuke.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke meneliti Sakura dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Masa sih hanya ia saja yang bisa melihat wujud Sakura, dari manapun kelihatannya Sakura sama seperti mereka yang hidup. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada kaki Sakura yang terbalut sepatu kets putih, itu terlihat nyata dan menyentuh tanah.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa."

"Oh ya Sasuke, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Hn?" hei siapa gadis ini? ia baru mengenalnya beberapa hari dan seolah-olah gadis itu sudah mengenalnya sedari lama.

"Aku sangat bosan berkeliling ditempat ini, itu membuatku tidak nyaman untuk tinggal disini. Aku ingin pulang dari rumah sakit!" ucap Sakura memajukan bibirnya imut.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura yang terasa ganjil, ia hanya berdiam diri, lagi pula apa hubungannya dengan ia yang masih berada di rumah sakit dengan Sakura yang bosan dirumah sakit. Hei… kalau ingin pulang ya pulang saja, untuk apa segala mengadu padanya? Itu tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

"Pulang!"

"Hee?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tak terlalu jelas di indra pendengarannya. "Bisa kau ulangi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sasuke menghelan napas lalu menatap Sakura. "Kau pulang saja!" serunya ketus, "Lagi pula, kau tak ada hubungannya denganku."

Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia benar, Sasuke benar. Apa hubungannya ia dengan laki-laki itu? Apa hubugannya jika ia ingin pulang? Apa? Sakura menundukan kepalanya mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tersimpan dibenaknya. Namun entah kenapa, semakin ia memikirkannya, maka kepalanya akan semakin pusing dan jawaban itu semakin tak terjangkau.

"Souka," gumamnya pelan, lalu berjalan kearah luar kamar rawat Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi punggung kecil itu dengan heran, lalu saat gadis itu berada di depan pintu kamar rawatnya, ia hanya menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli dan berjalan kearah ranjang tidurnya.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa tubuh seseoang yang tadi dilihatnya menembus melewati pintu kamar inapnya.

.

To Be Continued

.

Hollaaaaaaa… Kembali dengan Fiyui disiniiiiii wkwkwkwk XD hontouni gomenasai belum bisa namatin fic Fiyui yang multicap eaaps… /alay

Tapi insyaallah secepatnya dek wkwkwkwk XD

Betewe Fiyui dateng bawa fic multicap baru loooh… semoga sukaaaa….

Selamat menikmati ^^

Salam,

Fiyui-chan


End file.
